


[vore] Airline Food (Swap Soriel ver.)

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vore, safe vore, semi-willing prey, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Toriel ordered the vegetarian meal.





	[vore] Airline Food (Swap Soriel ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the horrible time I had getting appropriate food on a recent flight, but I must note that the airline staff was nothing but friendly and helpful (and one of them gave me some grapes!!), just the airline policies didn't include making even a token effort at accommodating dietary needs. But my complaining about it inspired me and @DandelionSea to write about bitty skeletons as airline food :3 We wrote independently but I think we converged on some elements too. I can't wait to see theirs completed as well :3

“Excuse me. I asked for the vegetarian meal.”  
  
“Yeah! There’s no meat on ‘im, is there?” The flight attendant leaned against the back of Toriel’s seat, hand on her hip.  
  
Toriel sputtered for a moment, astonished that she had to put such a simple concept into words. She turned to tell the other monster that she couldn’t eat this, but the tiny skeleton moved, catching her attention, and their eyes met. Its eyes were trembling cyan stars floating in its eye sockets. It put a hand on the edge of the plastic bowl it had been served in and she fancied it was pleading with her.  
  
She sighed. “Very well. Since you’ve gone to the trouble, I’ll take him. But for future reference, this is really not acceptable in the least.”  
  
“I apologize, ma’am. I’ll be happy to take him away and see if we have anything more to your liking.” The cat monster reached for the skeleton.  
  
“No, it’s fine. Leave him.” Toriel sighed. Maybe if she had still been queen, monsters would be less slapdash when carrying out her requests.  
  
“It’s really no trouble, ma’am.” The cat took hold of the plastic bowl.  
  
“I said it’s fine!” Toriel put her hand over it, pressing the bowl and skeleton against the tray.  
  
“Jeez. Have it your way.” The cat rolled her eyes and moved on to the next row.  
  
Toriel waited until the cat was a bit farther away before leaning over the bowl. “Don’t be afraid, little one. Are you hurt?”  
  
The skeleton stared at her for a moment and then shook its head. It was curled up in the bowl naked, except for some kind of thick liquid drizzled over its bones.   
  
“My poor child. What is that, dressing?”  
  
It sat up and glanced down at its ribs, but didn’t answer, only looked back up at her with distress.  
  
“You must be so frightened. But don’t worry. I will keep you safe.”  
  
The skeleton only shivered.  
  
“My name is Toriel. What is yours?” Perhaps she could distract it from its situation.  
  
It hesitated for a long moment and she thought it might not be capable of speech. “I’m—I’m Sans,” it finally answered. “And—I’m not a child.”  
  
“Oh, my apologies. You must be one of those miniature skeletons then. I’m delighted to meet you, in spite of the circumstances.”  
  
The skeleton smiled, bright and innocent. “I’m happy to meet you too. That is, if you’re not—” It shrank away a little. “Not going to eat me.”  
  
Toriel frowned. “Of course not, my dear.”  
  
The skeleton relaxed, leaning against the side of the bowl.  
  
“That doesn’t look very comfortable. We are going to be stuck here for quite some hours, so let’s see what we can do for you.”  
  
The skeleton stood up, and Toriel offered it a helping finger as it climbed out of the bowl onto the tray, where it stood, dripping some kind of oil. “They took my clothes,” it said with a note of complaint.  
  
“Oh my. Well, let’s clean you up a bit.” Toriel picked up a napkin from the tray. “May I?”  
  
The skeleton nodded, and she dabbed at its delicate bones. The napkin was not terribly absorbent, but it helped.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t have any spare clothes. Although you probably don’t wear my size in the first place.” She smiled at her joke, and the skeleton smiled back. Fortunately there was still an extra napkin. She draped it over the skeleton like a stiff paper cloak. “Is that better?”  
  
Sans squirmed. “Yes, but I’m still pretty slimy.”  
  
“Hmm. I’m afraid I am not very well prepared, but there is one way I can think of to help. That dressing does not taste of anchovies, does it?”  
  
“Er. Not that I can tell. Why?”  
  
“If the airline chef considers bones to be vegetarian then there is no telling their opinion of fish. Now, don’t be afraid.” She scooped up the little skeleton in one hand, leaving the napkin behind. He looked uncertain but wasn’t trembling, so she proceeded to lift him to her muzzle. He did smell appetizing enough, given that she hadn’t eaten anything since she’d left for the airport. But that was beside the point. Her tongue slipped through her teeth and pressed against his ribs, getting a taste of the dressing; then she stopped to make sure he wasn’t panicked. The skeleton stiffened, alarmed, but when he saw that she’d stopped he gave her a weak smile. That was good enough for her to continue, using a little more of her tongue to lick up the dressing as best she could.  
  
As she kept going, Sans relaxed and leaned against her muzzle, letting her shift him to get at all the nooks and joints where the oil had seeped in. The flavor of the dressing wasn’t bad, but by itself it was nowhere close to a satisfying meal or even a snack. She dared to open her mouth wider in order to utilize more of her tongue, and Sans only giggled.  
  
“Is that better?” she said when she was satisfied she’d done her best. She hoped that a thin coat of boss monster saliva would be an improvement over the thick oily dressing.  
  
“Yeah,” Sans sighed, sitting back in her paw.  
  
She set him down on the cleaner napkin. “Are you hungry?” she asked, picking up the little roll of bread that had accompanied him.  
  
“No. You go ahead.”  
  
He was probably still too upset to eat, she thought. At least the bread was likely to be vegetarian. She popped it in her mouth and realized the human in the next seat over was staring at her. Still chewing, she gave him a stern look, and he at least pretended to go back to reading his Dan Brown novel.  
  
The skeleton had curled up on the napkin, possibly asleep, so Toriel entertained herself reading on her phone. At least, she tried to. She found herself so preoccupied with the skeleton that she kept reading the same paragraph over again without taking any of it in.  
  
“Are you done with that?” The flight attendant cat returned and snatched up her tray without waiting for an answer. Toriel reached up and grabbed the skeleton from the tray, cupping him against her chest.  
  
“You’d better eat it on the plane,” said the cat. “You can’t take food through customs.”  
  
“Oh!” said Toriel. Now that she thought about it, the customs form had mentioned food—was the tiny skeleton really considered food? Clearly he was. He certainly wasn’t a passenger—and it might prove difficult to get a monster across an international border without doing any paperwork beforehand. He certainly didn’t have a passport. What if she said he was her pet? But he hadn’t gone through animal quarantine either.  
  
The skeleton stirred in her hand. “Ssh, it is all right. I will take care of you,” she said, and he quieted, apparently just as content to rest curled up in her hand as on the tray.  
  
***  
  
“—and thank you for flying with us today.”  
  
Toriel must have fallen asleep. That was the announcement that they would be landing soon, she realized. And she didn’t know how she was going to keep the little skeleton with her. Keeping him in her pocket was too risky, or even hiding him inside her clothes. It would be difficult to explain if she was caught. If they thought he was food, perhaps she could hold him in her mouth, as if she were just now eating him as she went through customs—but no, she’d have to answer questions about her luggage, most likely.  
  
“Sans? Are you awake?” she whispered, opening her hands to peek in at him. His bright blue eye lights met her.  
  
“I have an idea how to get you out of here, but it may be very frightening.”  
  
“I’m not—not scared of anything!” The skeleton showed surprising bravado for a tiny naked monster engulfed in her paw.  
  
“All right then. Are you ready? I promise you won’t be hurt.” She was fairly certain he would be safe, and on the off chance he wasn’t, it would do him no good to worry about it.  
  
“Yes—wait, no. Can I ask something?”  
  
“Yes, of course.” They should have some time before landing, and her plan would only take a moment to enact anyway.  
  
“My brother—Papy—He was with me before I got caught by—I don’t even remember who it was. Is he here too? Do you think—someone—?” Tears welled in the skeleton’s eye sockets and Toriel could easily guess what he was worried might have happened.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t know, little one. I will try to find out for you.”  
  
“Okay … thank you.”  
  
“Now just relax and try not to worry about anything. I will take care of you, and if I can find him, I will make sure your brother is safe too.”  
  
“All right.” Sans smiled up at her, though it was a little forced. His smile didn’t falter as she lifted him to her jaws, but he started to get anxious as they opened wide.  
  
“Um, Toriel—?”  
  
She dropped him in, letting him fall deep toward her throat, closed her jaws and gulped before she had too much time to think about what he tasted like. If she started thinking of him as food her body might react in an unfortunate way. Then she pressed the call button.  
  
After a while the cat came back. “Yes?”  
  
“I was wondering if you had already prepared the meal for my return flight.”  
  
“I don’t know, ma’am. But if you want to change your meal option—”  
  
“I just wondered if, if you already have it prepared, I could have it now.”  
  
“But then you won’t have a meal on your next flight.”  
  
“Yes, that’s fine. I don’t need anything.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t like the food?”  
  
“Well—I’ve had a change of heart, and now I really want another.”  
  
The cat’s tail lashed with annoyance. “I’m afraid we can’t just serve you an extra meal. And the plane’s landing soon, anyway.”  
  
“I understand there might be an extra charge for this little perk. Do you accept gold?” Toriel gave her a knowing smile.  
  
The cat’s tail lashed harder. “I’ll go see what I can do.”  
  
***  
  
Sans managed to tamp down his terror sufficiently in order to avoid panicking outright. She’d said she wouldn’t eat him, but she had! She was a liar! He couldn’t trust her! But there wasn’t much he could do now. At least his final hours had been relatively pleasant, curled up in her furry hand, rather than the impersonal confines of a plastic container. Now he just had to wait and see if he would be—dissolved or churned up and—how much it would hurt. He curled up again; the tears leaking from his sockets didn’t even feel hot when he was surrounded by the warmth of her stomach. He strongly preferred the soft pressure of her paw over that of her stomach walls, but it wasn’t physically uncomfortable.   
  
Maybe she wouldn’t hurt him after all. He could only hope.  
  
It was dark and the faint glow of his own eye lights only lit the fleshy wall pressed against his skull. It felt like hours had passed, with nothing but the occasional soft gurgle to judge the passage of time. Then something happened—the stomach shifted, and something pressed against his skull. What could it be in here? Maybe he hadn’t been enough to fill her up, and she’d found something else to eat?  
  
Whatever it was slid deeper into the stomach alongside him, and he reached up to feel it. Sharing the stomach with actual food seemed like a bad sign—why would she swallow food if she wasn’t going to digest it? And if he was in here, too, then—  
  
The object felt strangely familiar, as his hands ran over the odd lumps and textures.  
  
“Papy?!”  
  
As the other skeleton finally slipped all the way in, Sans wrapped his arms tight around his brother.  
  
“Sans?! I thought—” Papyrus’s voice cracked with a sob. “I hoped maybe you’d gotten away.”  
  
Sans laughed sheepishly. “I’m afraid not. But I’m so glad to see you! Not that I can really see you in here.” He squirmed up so that they were at eye level with each other, and held Papyrus’s shoulders at arm’s length. This created a little space between them, and the glow of their eyes was enough to make each other out dimly.  
  
Papyrus was limp and unresisting. “I’m glad to see you too, bro. But I’d rather not if it meant you didn’t get—eaten.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Papy. We’re gonna be okay.”  
  
Sans could read his brother’s expressions well enough to know exactly what he was thinking. He didn’t believe Sans, but he didn’t want to add to his suffering by saying so.  
  
“I know it doesn’t seem like it. But Toriel’s really nice! You’ll see when she lets us out.”  
  
“Toriel?”  
  
“The boss monster—you’ve probably met her. I guess she didn’t have time to introduce herself.”  
  
“Boss monster? I might’ve caught a glimpse of her when she was grabbing me and shoving me in her mouth.” Papyrus remained skeptical.  
  
“Trust me.” Sans sacrificed vision for closeness, pressing against Papyrus in another hug. “I’m glad you’re here.”  
  
***  
  
It wasn’t surprising that Papyrus fell asleep, but Sans wouldn’t have if he’d had anything to do. Nevertheless he woke up feeling well-rested and realized he was back in the outside world.  
  
“I do hope your name is Papy,” Toriel was saying, looking down at a somewhat slimy but otherwise unharmed Papyrus. They were on some kind of counter, in a well-lit room, Papyrus splayed out as if he had fallen there, but tensed defensively. Sans was sitting on a paper towel, also a bit slimy.  
  
“That’s Papyrus to you,” Papyrus corrected her.  
  
“Oh, forgive me. But you are Sans’s brother, correct?”  
  
Papyrus glanced over at Sans before giving Toriel a cautious nod.  
  
“That’s wonderful! Of course, I would not mind helping any skeleton who found himself in such a situation, but I would be grieved to know Sans’s brother was still missing.”  
  
Papyrus got to his feet, slipping a couple times, never breaking eye contact with Toriel. “Um. Thanks, I guess. We had—better be going now.” He walked over to join Sans. “Get ready to run,” he whispered.  
  
“No, Papy, we had better stay with Toriel!” Sans answered at full volume. “We have no idea where we are, and she’s proved she wants to help us!”  
  
Toriel set down a hand next to Sans, and he climbed aboard. “I will take you to the hotel with me and we’ll see about finding you some clothes.”  
  
Papyrus looked around for an escape route. “Come on, Papy!” Sans urged.  
  
“If you can’t ride quietly in my bag, I shall have to swallow you again,” Toriel said mildly.  
  
“You must be joking!” Papyrus backed away.  
  
“I’d rather not resort to that,” Toriel admitted. “But if you wish to return to your home, I think I shall have to smuggle you back in the same way.”  
  



End file.
